


Good brothers share everything

by Marium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief and harmless non-consensual kissing, But he's growing on Dean, But not too open, Eli's a little shit, Eventual Threesome, Flirting, M/M, No bad feelings between Benny and Eli, Talk about open relationship, Twin Kink, Twin confusion, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's twin brother, Eli, moves into town to work in his bar and meets Dean Winchester, a friend of his brother. Dean and Benny have been fooling with each other for a while, and Eli decides to have some fun and add himself into the mix. After all, he and Benny have always shared everything, so what's the harm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheProfoundBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/gifts).



> This work was inspired by TheProfoundBlade, Meldarlin on tumblr, more specifically by this post:  
> http://meldarlin.tumblr.com/post/122898921548

It was relatively quiet in the bar, considering that it was a weekend night and no one needed to be up early the next day. There were only a dozen people in the bar and Eli had nothing to do, so he just leaned on the counter, waiting for the flow of people that he was sure would arrive sooner or later.

He looked up when he heard the door open and saw a single man walk in. He whistled internally as he eyed the handsome man. He had dark blond hair, bright green eyes and a freckled face, attractive features and some muscle could be appreciated under his flannel. The stranger made a beeline and sat right in front of Eli.

"Hey there." Eli greeted. The man seemed already somewhat drunk, which was corroborated when he smiled at him with an adoring expression and bright eyes, as if he believed he had hung the moon.

"Hey." He said lowly, almost a whisper. "How are you doing?"

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?"

Dean pointed at a beer and kept smiling dumbly as he watched Eli get it, whispering a 'thank you' as a glass was handed to him, their fingers brushing briefly and making him shiver. Eli's eyebrow rose, momentarily wondering if he shouldn't have given him the beer. He certainly didn't seem too drunk, only sightly tipsy, but he was acting rather strange. Well, if he wanted to drink himself into a coma, it was his business, not Eli's. He was just a bartender.

The adoring staring didn't die down, the man's eyes fixated on him as he drank, and Eli was beginning to grin widely. He entertained himself with something else, cleaning some glasses and tried to hide his smirk, glancing to the hot customer every few minutes, meeting his admittedly beautiful eyes. Maybe he was a bit weird, but he was very handsome and he seemed be attracted to him, so he certainly wasn't going look a gift horse in the mouth.

"When did you trim your beard?" The man asked suddenly. Eli turned to see him, wondering what kind of question that was. That wasn't a question for a stranger to ask and ooooooooh, of course, he's identical to Benny except for the beard. He had been there for three days, it was about time a friend of Benny mistook him for his brother. 

He was about to open his mouth and tell the man that he probably was mistaking him for his brother when the flow of people he had been expecting came in. He nodded at the man and left, giving clients what they asked. As he did so, he thought about the gorgeous man smiling at him from his seat. He was a friend of Benny, really hot, blonde with green eyes. He was almost sure he was the one Benny had talked to him about, and by talk he meant swoon endlessly. Well, now he understood why.

“Dean, right?” He asked when he had a break from all the clients, taking away the half-drunk third beer that had been given to Dean by another bartender, ignoring the man's pouting. If he was a friend then he'd have to take care of him and not let him drink too much. In response to his question Dean looked at him with a 'duh' expression, but the drunken smile never left his face.

“Look, Dean, I think there might have been a-”

Dean interrupted him, lifting his hand and brushing his fingers slowly up Eli's chest over his shirt and towards his face. He touched his beard and his hand dropped. Dean's smile had turned sightly lewd. “It really looks good on you, but I think I'm going to miss your old one. Anyway, what were you going to tell me?”

Eli shook his head. “'s nothing you need to worry 'bout now. You'll find out later. And by the way, you don't look half bad either.” If Eli was a good man he would tell Dean that he in fact wasn't Benny and not play with him, but he wasn't concerned with being a good man. Being an OK man was more than enough for him.

“Oh, so you think I'm good looking?” Dean asked still grinning, leaning forwards a little.

Eli leaned forwards too, their faces only a few inches apart. “I think good-looking is an understatement.”

“And are you going to do something about it?” Dean asked, his voice dropping a few tones, leaning in even more.

“There are quite a few things I'd like to do about it.” Their lips were brushing now, and Eli closed the distance between them, giving him a quick kiss before moving away. He couldn't help but laughing a little at Dean's dumbstruck yet immensely happy face. He winked at the man and then he was off to attend more patrons, pausing a moment to tell the other bartenders not to give Dean any more booze, hoping that it wouldn't be too long before the alcohol cleared a little from his system.

Every now and then he would look at Dean, wink at him and enjoy the cute blush that appeared on his cheeks. An hour later he returned to Dean, who was drinking a coke and chatting amiably with a young woman. His expression lighted up. “Hey, Benny!” He greeted. The girl looked at him with a smile, but frowned when she saw him.

“Dean, I think you're mistaken. Don't you remember that Benny told us that his brot-” She interrupted herself when she saw Eli make a hushing gesture and wink at her, smirking. She doubted, then smirked and winked back.

“Uh, what did Benny tell us?”

“Nothing, it's nothing. I'm going outside to talk on the phone a moment, OK?”

“Bye, Jo.” Dean said. He still sounded drunk and his smile still was the same, but he seemed a bit more clear-headed. Eli wondered how long it would take for him to figure out that he didn't know the man he was talking to.

“So, where did we leave it at?”

“I think you were talking about wanting to do things to me. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear exactly what things you would like to do.”

Eli's hand wandered to brush Dean's lips with his thumb. “Well, it's mostly sex things.”

Dean fake-gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. “My, Benny, I would never have thought that of you.”

“I guess you never really know someone.” Specially if you just met them. He shrugged.

Dean took his hand and put it on his neck. Eli caressed the skin and cupped his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled the hand, kissing it.

“What kind of sex things were you thinking about?”

The hand disappeared and Dean whimpered. The older man smiled at how cute he was. “Now, there would be no fun in just telling you. I'll give you some time to think of something and then I'll tell you if you got it right.”

He left again before he got a hard-on, which was entirely too inconvenient while working.

The next time he checked the time it was almost three in the morning and the bar was almost empty already. Once again he found himself in front of Dean, smirking down at him. “Got any ideas, darlin'?

Dean caressed his chin with his hand, as if thinking hard. “I guess it involves anal? A blowjob maybe?”

Eli frowned, a tad disappointed. Was that all he could come up with? “A bit lacking on imagination, don't you think? C'mon, you have to think of something a bit more creative to pick my interest.”

Dean shrugged. “Hey, when you abandoned me I still was drunk. I still am not fully clear-headed. If I think too hard my brain will explode.”

Eli chuckled, amused. “Well, I guess it's not fair to ask you to think too much then, so I'll give you a hint, alright?” He leaned so his lips brushed Dean's ear when he talked. “One of them involved my tongue in a place you can't even imagine. Various places, in fact. Other one was about- well, I won't tell you right now. It'd ruin the surprise.”

Dean almost moaned and looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Then he shook his head and took a deep breath. There were only a few patrons left, all sitting in tables away from them.

“Benny, I want to tell you something. Something important. I came here already drunk because I'm a coward and I'm not able to tell when I'm completely sober.” He took another deep breath. “Benny-”

He paused, looked down and sighed, shaking his head.

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Eli asked, although he already had a good idea of what it was.

“Nope, I think I let the alcohol dissipate too much. Now I'm a coward again.” He laughed nervously and hid his face with his hands. “And now I've made a fool of himself and you won't forget this. Great, this is just great. I messed up.”  
  
“Don't be so sure 'bout it. Benny doesn't know.” Eli said nonchalantly. Dean looked at him from behind a gap between his fingers quizzically. “Wait here for a bit, I'll be back in a moment.” That said, he turned and disappeared into the kitchen, where Benny had ended his work long ago and was probably bored as hell.

“Hey brother.” He said as a greeting as he entered. Benny looked up from his phone with a smile.

“Hey there. Everyone gone?”

“No, there's still a couple guys there. A friend of yours, too.”

Benny's face showed interest. “Is that so? Who?”

“Dean. The Dean you are head over heels for.” Benny smiled widely. Eli smiled somewhat sheepishly. “I hope you don't mind I flirted a bit with him.”

Benny laughed. “If he's flirting with you, that means he already considers you a friend.”

“No, no, you got it wrong. I've been flirting with him but he doesn't know I'm me.”

Benny's eyed light up in understanding. “Aah, you made him think you was me.” He laughed, not bothered at all. “Three days here and you're already trying to steal my soon-to-be boyfriend? I better be careful, first it's a joke and the next thing I know I'm locked up in a basement and you've stolen my life.”

Eli laughed along with him. “Well, let's get out and surprise him, shall we?” Benny said cheerfully. Eli thought about telling him that Dean had been about to confess he was in love with Benny, but thought that if Dean didn't feel ready to tell him himself, then he had no right to do it for him.

He smiled somewhat wickedly as he followed Benny. He couldn't wait to see Dean's face.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

 

Dean was biting his lip worriedly, sure he had screwed it, when he heard the kitchen door open. Despite his nervousness, he couldn't help but smile widely when he saw Benny come out. Then he frowned a little. Hadn't he trimmed his beard? It was just like it had been before. 

His thought train stopped altogether when he saw who was following last-week Benny, who was tonight-Benny. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again, but he still was seeing double. His mouth fell open. The two Benny's were grinning at him and the new one winked at him.

“Hey brother! I think there's been a little misunderstanding here.” First-Benny said amiably. He gestured towards second-Benny. “This one here is Eli, my twin brother. I think he has played a little prank on you.”

“Yeah, I kind of did. Sorry man, hope you aren't too bothered by it.” Eli apologized, not sounding apologetic at all.

“...Eli?” Oh. _Oh_. That's what Jo had been about to tell him before. Now he remembered Benny had told him about this, but he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't fully registered it. “Shit, sorry for all I said earlier. I thought you were Benny.” He was blushing deeply, both from embarrassment and because, well, _twins_.

“'s not a problem. If it had bothered me I would have told you.” He leaned in the counter, nearing his face. “Tell me, does this give you any clue about what I was thinking before? 'Cause it really should.” He said smirking naughtily.

Dean blushed even more deeply. Was he really implying what he was clearly implying? And in front of Benny, too! However, one quick glance towards the other man told him that Benny understood what they were talking about and wasn't at all bothered by it, if his grin, exact replica of Eli's one, was any indication. He slowly licked his upper lip and winked at him.

He stuttered and fought to say something, but every not-sex-related thought had left his head. Oh God, he was so screwed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Nah, I think I'll pass. Awfully sorry.”

“C'mon, Dean, give him a chance. He just wants to apologize.”

“Well, maybe he should have thought about that before fooling me for hours. He's kind of a jerk” Dean said with no real heat behind his words, not as much as there should be anyway, as he lied on his bed, looking at the ceiling and holding his phone to his ear.

“I know he can be quite infuriating sometimes, but he was just trying to joke a bit. He was being friendly.”

“ _Friendly” isn't the word I'd use_ , Dean thought as he blushed and remembered all the flirting from the night before and, most of all, the moment Eli kissed him. His lips had been wonderful, and Dean couldn't help but wonder if Benny's were like that, too. Maybe, if he hadn't run away like a coward, he might have found out... He shook his head to keep those thoughts away. “If that's his idea of being friendly, then maybe I don't want him to keep being friendly with me.”

“Gee Dean, one would think that he punched you in the face. It was only a bit of harmless flirting.” Obviously, Dean hadn't been interested in telling Benny how far that harmless flirting had hone, nor the fact that he had been very happy with it. “I admit it was a bad idea to flirt with you when he knew you thought he was me. Must have been quite awkward. But I promise, he's a great guy if you give him a chance. Not as great a guy as I am, of course, 'cause that's impossible, but he's a pretty good guy.”

Dean smiled a little. “If you're the reference, then you're not giving me much” he teased. He could feel Benny roll his eyes from the other side of the line.

“Dean, you're gonna meet him one way or the other. He won't leave me alone 'till I get him a chance to apologize and he's driving me nuts. So you only get to decide if you come willingly or I knock you out with a bat.”

Dean's smirk grew wider. “I find that extremely amusing. Is it supposed to convince me to agree?”

Benny sighed. “Dean, if you come, I promise I will make you the best pie you've ever tasted.”

Suddenly, Dean sat upright with his eyes wide open. “Did you say pie?”

 

 

And that's how Dean found himself on Benny's living room in front of Eli while Benny was in the kitchen, working on the promised pie. The smell that came from there was making Dean's mouth water.

Dean sat there, looking at the ceiling, or the wall, or his feet, anywhere but Eli's face really, not talking, and it seemed like Eli was in no rush to start the conversation either. He glanced quickly at Eli and saw him grinning at him, winking and generally not looking apologetic at all. Dean huffed and returned to inspecting that little crack on the ceiling, that had been there for years and Benny couldn't be bothered to fix it.

A couple more minutes passed by and still no word came from Benny's brother. Dean frowned and looked at him, meeting his eyes. “Look, I really would like if we had this conversation while Benny's not in the room. You're the one who wanted to meet me, so start talking or I'm going home.”

Eli's eyes gleamed and his grin widened. “You hurt my feelings, Dean. I thought you liked my company.” After seeing that the other man wouldn't answer, just try to kill him with his eyes, he continued speaking, his voice still lacking any concern or guilt. “I guess the proper thing to say would be sorry, I hope you can forgive me, I overstepped, I hope we can be friends, wouldn't it?”

Dean shrugged . “I guess. All that flirting and that kiss... not really the best way to begin, man.”

Eli leaned forward. “But I would be lying if I said that. I don't regret the flirting, and much less the kiss.”

Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Well, I guess that makes this easier. Goodbye, Eli”, he said as he stood up. The smile disappeared from Eli's face for the first time since Dean arrived and he stood up too, and it seemed as if he was going to grab Dean's arm across the table, but he stopped himself.

“Hey, don't rush! At least let me finish talking before you decide I'm not worth a second of your time.”

Dean's frown deepened, but he nodded slowly and sat again. The older man imitated him, and that time his smile was more appropriate, somewhat nervous and hesitant. “What I wanted to say is, I don't regret _that_ because you're very handsome and from what Benny's told me about you you're the kind of guy I wouldn't mind having a thing with, but, yeah, it was a dick move not to mention that I wasn't the guy you are in love with, only happen to look just like him. That's something I do apologize for.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, it was a very dickish move, and I think it's gonna be hard for you to make up for that terrible first impression, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance, would it? Just one, I'm warning you-” Eli smiled at him, relieved, and Dean managed to smile back a little, too. Then, looking somewhere else, as if it didn't concern him, he asked: “And, that thing you said about me being in love with Benny... What makes you think so?”

One of Eli's eyebrows rose so much it almost reached his hairline. “Are you seriously asking me that? I'm honestly surprised it's supposed to be a secret.”

A little nervous laugh came from Dean. “Am I that obvious?”

“Well, there was just something about the way you were unable to stop looking at me as if I was some sort of miraculous apparition that made me suspicious about the nature of your feelings for Benny” Eli explained nonchalantly. The other man hid his face with his hands.

“Do you think he knows too?” said Dean's muffled voice from behind his fingers.

“He also has told me at least two times a day since I came here that you are in love with him, so, yeah, I'd think he knows.”

Dean's head rose quickly and he stared at Eli with wide, mortified eyes. “He knows” he said with the same tone he would use at a funeral. “He _knows_ ”, he said again, and Eli thought he heard the beginning of a panic attack in his voice. He opened his mouth but they were interrupted before he could get a sound out.

“Who knows what?” Benny asked as he cleaned some flour on his hands with his apron. Dean immediately (seemingly) relaxed and fell back into the couch, smiling easily.

“I was only asking your brother if you know what a bastard he is.”

Eli looked insulted for one moment before laughing a little. “See? He loves me already. Before you have time to notice it happened we'll be off to our honeymoon.”

Benny laughed. “You need me to keep him under control, Dean? Is he overstepping again? Want me to knock him out?” The man shook his head with a perfectly faked calm smile, as if he wasn't panicking on the inside. “Alright, but know that I give you permission to do it yourself if you feel the need to.”

Dean laughed. “I'll keep that in mind. Now, to more important matters: How's my pie going?”

“It's going OK. I just came to see if everything was going alright. Do you still feel the urge to smother him?”

“It's going down. Slowly, but it is.”

Benny nodded, satisfied. “Good. I'm going back to the kitchen. Call me if you need anything.” That said, he turned and got out of the room.

A second later, Dean was next to Eli, grabbing his arm and puling him closer. “Does he know or does he suspect?” he hissed.

Eli was still calm and smiling when he answered. “He knows, there's no doubt about it.”

“Then why hasn't he stopped talking to me yet?”

At that, Eli frowned a little. “Why'd he stop talking to you?”

Dean blinks a couple times, opens his mouth, closes it, and realizes he can't actually think of a reason that could apply to Benny. “Because... I'm in love with him... and he isn't with me... and it'd be... awkward?” he tried.

The frown on the other man's face deepened and he pressed his lips sightly. “First, I think you should already know that my brother isn't the kind of person to throw away a good friendship and hurt someone he cares about just to avoid some awkwardness.”

“I know, you're right, of course, it's just-”

“And second,” Eli continued, but with an amused, sightly naughty smile now and back to his unconcerned tone, as if he was a boy planning a prank, “ he doesn't mind in the least because he likes you as much as you like him, if not more.”

Dean's expression didn't change at first, but then, slowly, as his brain processed the words, his mouth fell open and his eyes stared blankly at Eli. “What”, he said, unable to even turn that word into a question.

The amused man sunk back into the couch as he rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It's true, I swear. He's got it _bad_ for you. 'Dean this, Dean that', it's all he talks about. Can't really blame me for wanting to find out if you really were that fascinating. I wasn't disappointed, I must say”, he added, winking cheekily at Dean.

Dean didn't notice it. He was too busy thinking about the words. He returned to the couch and fell on it. Could he trust Eli? He had no reason to lie about that, but then again he only had Benny's word telling him he was a good guy, and people usually were willfully blind to family's defects. But he did seem like an overall nice man, despite his irritating personality, yet it seemed too good to be real...

“If he's in love with me, and he knows I'm in love with him,” he finally said, “ then why hasn't he made a move? What's he waiting for?” If Eli could give him a satisfying answer, then he'd believe him.

“Umm, he told me you're afraid of commitment, so he feared he might scare you off if he tried to have a relationship with you before you were ready, so he waited patiently for you to do the move.”

Uh, yeah, that was believable, and accurate. A wide grin settled on his face and a pleasant pressure starting to build in his chest. “Eli, you don't need to worry about yesterday anymore, you're officially my friend. Just one thing, why didn't you tell Benny that I was going to confess to him yesterday? If he knew I was ready, he would have told me himself, right?”

“'Cause in the end you decided not to tell him and I didn't want to go behind your back and do it myself” Eli answered with his grin still on his face.

“And why do you tell me this now?”

Said grin turned a bit wicked. “'Cause I have no problem going behind his.”

Dean laughed. “What a great brother you are. I'll be careful to never tell anything.”

“You wound me, Dean. I would never dare betray you like that. That's the sort of thing you only do to a brother.”

The conversation died down after that. They sat in silence, Eli looking at Dean and Dean looking at nowhere with a smile on his lips. He listened to the noises Benny made on the kitchen and enjoyed the sweet smell of the pie.

“I don't mean to seem self-centered, but there is something I'd like to ask in exchange for that little bit of help” said Eli breaking the silence. “It's not much, really.”

“What is it?” Dean asked looking at him. The man looked at the door quickly and made a gesture to indicate Dean to come closer. Dean obeyed and sat next to him. “What is it?” he repeated.

“Come a little closer” was the whispered answer. Intrigued, Dean leaned towards him and, suddenly, there was a hand on his nape pushing his head towards Eli's, making their lips meet.

“Goddammit, Eli, could you _please_ not molest him?”

Eli let Dean go, laughing loudly, and Dean turned quickly to see Benny frowning at his brother. “Don't worry Dean, I know he took you by surprise” he assured before Dean could start excusing himself.

“I think it'll be better to leave you two alone. Bye, Dean, and you're welcome!” said Eli cheerfully as he exited the room.

“Sorry about that, thought he'd behave himself for a while at least...” Benny mumbled as he sat next to Dean, where his brother had been a minute before. “Great way to convince you he's not a jerk.”

The younger man shook his head. “Don't worry about it. I want to kill him again now, but think I might be starting to see what you mean.”

Benny huffed. “Thank God! You might need to tell me, 'cause sometimes I forget why I like him at all.” Dean laughed.

“Benny, there's something I want to ask you.” Dean said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Go ahead, chief.”

Dean took a deep breath, looked at Benny's eyes. “Benny, are you in love with me?”

In a second, Benny's face showed surprise, followed by understanding of what had happened, irritation at his brother for telling Dean, and finally settled on a wide smile. “Of course Dean. Thought you'd never ask.” And then he leaned to kiss Dean, who kissed back eagerly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter has sex, be warned!

 

Dean was really, really comfortable on bed, so the idea of having to wake up and destroying those last remains of sleep was currently the worst crime he could think of. He shifted sightly and there it was, Benny's arms tightening around him, pressing his back against the other man's chest. He laughed a little when Benny's beard tickled his shoulder and tried to move again, causing Benny to grunt and tighten his hold, not willing to let Dean change his position.

However, Dean's peacefulness was abruptly interrupted when he opened his eyes for a second and saw the clock on Benny's nightstand. A second later he had jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, ignoring Benny's startled yelp.

“Darling, the hell are you doing?” Benny asked sleepily five minutes later when Dean came out of the bathroom hurriedly.

“Getting ready! I've gotta go to work!” Dean said. He was almost an hour late, he realized.

“Dean, it's Sunday. No work today.” That said, Benny hid his face in his pillow again, apparently asleep again already.

“Oh”. True, it was Saturday, and that meant he had left the warmth and comfort of Benny's bed for nothing. It was not the first time it had happened to him since he started spending some weeknights at Benny's and not only weekends. He cursed and almost went back into the bed, but by that point he was far too awake for that. Sighing, he left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. At least he would make the best of the situation and make a good breakfast, ready for when Benny got up.

He was preparing the things on the countertop when he felt someone embrace him from behind with familiar strong arms, placing a wet, lazy kiss on the back of his neck and rubbing his crotch against his ass. The first impulse Dean felt was to turn and kiss Benny, but the time he had been with him had taught him not to act too much on first impulses. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before doing anything.

“Benny, I really hope this is you that for some reason decided to get up even though when I left the bedroom five minutes ago your were fully asleep, because if you're not, I've got a knife within reach, Eli. And at this point I'm really considering using it” he warned when he opened his eyes. He heard a chuckle and the body behind him retreated after one last quick kiss on his neck.

“No need to be so aggressive. Except in my bedroom. In my bedroom, you can be as aggressive as you want to be.”

Dean grabbed the knife and turned around with a frown. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

The other man laughed, seemingly not concerned at all. “We both know you wouldn't do that. You like me too much, even if you won't admit it.” Despite his words, he took another step back.

“I think you overestimate my affection for you. It can only protect you so much. You do something like that again and you'll regret the day you first set your eyes on me” Dean said, leaving the knife in its place.

“That's what you say every time, yet here I am, completely unharmed and still thinking that meeting you's the best thing that's happened to me in a while.” Eli winked and flashed one of his best smiles at him. “Don't you think it's time to admit it doesn't bother you?”

The answer he got was Dean glaring daggers at him and a deepening of his frown, although Dean felt himself fluster a little, which he hoped Eli didn't notice. Yeah, maybe it wasn't as unpleasant as he would have liked it to be, but that was not the point. He ignored the man's words because he knew too well that there was no way to convince Eli that his attention was unwanted and went back to the warnings. “I remind you that I haven't told Benny anything about all of this, because I don't want you two to have problems, but if you don't stop doing shit like that I'll tell him.”

A shrug from Eli was all he got for a reaction. “Go ahead, I don't mind.” In that moment they heard movement upstairs. “Seems like he's getting up. Good luck with the conversation. See you, sweetheart.” After saying that, he leaned in and gave Dean's cheek a quick peck, following which he exited the room leaving behind an open-mouthed Dean. A few seconds later he heard him close the front door.

Dean stared in the direction Eli had disappeared, wondering what the hell was wrong with the man. He went back to doing breakfast and when Benny arrived in the kitchen, he didn't say anything about his twin.

 

Later, he and Benny were on the couch, Benny sitting with a book on his hands and Dean leaning on him watching TV, or at least trying to do so. He was still thinking about his meeting with Eli earlier. The man was actually nice most of the time, but when he wanted to get under Dean's skin, he was _great_ at it. He felt Benny's arm surround his shoulders and pull him in closer to kiss his temple.

“Darlin, it's obvious you're upset. I know you usually bury everything that bothers you as long as you can until it all comes out in mighty bothersome explosion, but why don't we talk about it calmly and save us all the problem, uh?”

“I've got no idea what you're talking about” Dean said trying to sound relaxed.  
“Dean.”

The man doubted for a moment, biting his lip. It was true he used to bottle everything up, but what was the point of being with Benny if he didn't feel like he could trust him with everything? He shifted so he was able to look at Benny's eyes. “First tell me you're not gonna make any hasty decisions, OK?” After Benny nodded, he started talking. “It's about Eli. You know he liked to flirt and be touchy with me, right? Well, the problem's that he didn't stop after we got together, at all. In fact it's been getting worse, I think. As soon as we're alone in a room he'll insinuate to me, sometimes he kisses me when he gets my off guard.”  
Benny hummed, thoughtfully. “Why didn't you tell me? I could've dealt with him.”

“Because I didn't want you to argue with him. I don't think he's got bad intentions, but he seems to think it wouldn't make you angry to know he's been trying to sleep with me.”  
“And I'm not.”  
Dean blinked. “You're not?”

“Nope, I'm too used to him to be angry for anything he does. I am, however, bothered on your behalf for having to put up with his shit. Unless, of course,” he said with a smirk, “you like it.”

“Like it? C'mon Benny, give me at least one more month before you start accusing me of cheating” he said, very flustered.

Benny's smirk widened. “So you do like it.”

Dean looked somewhere else, crossing his arms. “Look, I might enjoy his company sometimes and he looks just like you so obviously I think he's attractive, but that's it! I won't say that his attention is completely unpleasant, but I don't want it, really. I've tried to tell him to stop it many times, but he thinks I'm just playing hard to get. Benny, I wouldn't cheat on you.” Dean realized that he had become more and more agitated as he spoke.

The other man pulled Dean in and embraced him, caressing his nape and hushing. “I know, Dean, I know. I didn't think for a moment that you would” he reassured. Dean sighed, relieved, and relaxed in Benny's arms. “You're not that kind of person. If you were going to sleep with him you would tell me first, wouldn't you?”

Dean moved back suddenly to look at Benny's eyes. “Wait, so you're saying that if I told you that I'm gonna fuck your twin you'd be OK with it?”

“Sure. I mean, what's the harm?”

That was it, those two were too much for him. “What's the harm? Really? Benny, most people usually don't encourage their partners to fuck their siblings!”

Benny rolled his eyes as if he thought Dean was being unnecessarily stubborn. “I'm not _encouraging_ you to sleep with him, cher, I'm just saying that if you wanted to I wouldn't mind. There's no harm in it. You'd enjoy it, he'd enjoy it and I'd be happy knowing you enjoyed it. Besides, you know I'm quite open-minded when it comes to sex, you think this would be the first time I share someone with Eli? Sure, it's never been a serious thing before, but still. And get that look out of your face, we may have fucked people together but we don't fuck each other, so forget whatever you're thinking about.” Dean, who had gone brightly red as he listened to Benny's words, looked only sightly ashamed.

It took some minutes for Dean to process what he had heard. “Well, I'm not sleeping with him anyway. You're all I want.” Dean said lowly. Benny shrugged and made no more comments about it, getting his attention back to his book, as if he didn't consider that the conversation he just had with his boyfriend was anything out of the ordinary. How his mind worked was sometimes out of Dean's comprehension.

 

Even if it wasn't technically cheating now that Benny had given him permission, the thought of it still felt wrong, somehow. Not only because he was with Benny, but because Eli was a part of his life now. It was one thing to have a one night stand, and another to have casual sex with a friend you saw almost on a daily basis.

That's what he said to both of them when they had the conversation a couple days later. A conversation that Benny decided they should have after noticing for the fifth time in a day that Dean was thinking about it, to Dean's dismay.

“Mmm, I was convinced that you said no only because you didn't know Benny would approve” Eli commented thoughtfully after Dean explained his reasons. “Well, tough luck” he added with a shrug.

Benny glared at him when he didn't say anything after that. “Don't you have anything else to say?”

Eli looked at his twin, puzzled. Benny intensified his glaring until Eli realized what he meant. “Oh, yeah!” He looked at Dean with an apologetic smile. “Hey, man, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. It wasn't what I meant, really. I guess I got a little carried away.”

Dean smiled reassuringly at him. “It's all forgotten.”

“I can't promise I will stop, tough, I'm weak-willed. But I will try to tune it down. And remember that my offer will always stand, if you change your mind” he said with a wink.

“Well, is that all?” Benny asked. “Good. I just wanted to make sure everyone got it clear. As for me, Dean, you know I'm OK with whatever you choose to do.”

“I know. But I don't think I'll be changing my mind, sorry.”

From that moment on, he made a point not to be left alone in a room with Eli. He was just a man, after all.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

The problem was that, despite his words and the flirting being turned down, the idea had been installed in his brain and was refusing to leave. He had thought that avoiding alone time with him would be enough, but nope. He could sleep with Eli. Benny had told him he wouldn't mind if he slept with Eli. He could fuck the other hottest guy in the world, who had a lot in common with the man he had been in love with for years but was different enough to be liked as himself. It was very tempting, and the thought attacked him when he least expected it.

The thought had attacked him in definitely the least appropriate of times.

He was on his house, sitting on the edge of his bed, naked and with his legs spread open, and Benny was currently giving him a mind-blowing blowjob. He moaned loudly and hung his head back as Benny swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Benny chuckled and the vibration made Dean moan even louder, putting both his hands in Benny's hair.

The bigger man retreated and Dean protested loudly. “I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we can't have you coming so soon, can we?” He asked with a grin.

Dean fell back on the bed, flat on his back, and Benny hurried to climb on top of him, kissing everything from his stomach to his lips on the way. Dean gasped when Benny returned to his neck, a favorite spot of his. He started grinding his hips, making his cock to slide alongside Benny's. The man grunted and started grinding too.

“Benny,” Dean called breathlessly, “stop for a moment.”

Benny grunted against his neck but obeyed, raising his head to look at Dean in the eye with one eyebrow raised. “What's it, darlin'?”

“I want to ask you something. And feel free to tell me to go fuck myself if you don't like it.”

“No way you're gonna fuck yourself now, with how worked up you've gotten me. And you know there are few things I'm not up to. What's it?”

Dean bit his lip. “Can I- Can you- God, how do I say this. Benny, can you- No, better just forget it.”

Benny raised his eyebrow more. “Dean, tell me.”

“It's nothing, really. Just a silly-”  
“Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Well, the thing is, Benny, would you mind... pretending to be Eli?”

The man stared at him. “What.”

Dean covered his face with his hands, ashamed. “Ugh, sorry. Please just forget everything about this.”

Benny got off Dean and sat beside him, looking at him quizzically. “Sorry chief, not the kind of thing you just forget. Why don't you tell me why you want that?” He asked. He didn't look angry, or bothered, but more like curious.

Dean blushed quite a bit. “You see, these last few days there's been this constant thought on my head, since you told me I could fuck your brother. I've been seriously considering it, but I'm not really sure if I would like it. I can't just tell him I accept and then tell him in the middle of it that I changed my mind. That's why I thought that if I pretended you were Eli, I would know whether I want it or not.” He paused for a moment. “I've killed the mood, haven't I?”

Benny hummed. “A little bit, yeah. And about the Eli thing...” he thought about it for a second. “Alright, I don't see why not.”

Dean smiled at him. He didn't know what he had done in life to deserve a guy so understanding, open-minded and caring as this. “Thank you, Benny.”

Benny looked quizzically at him. “Benny? Darling, I think you've got it wrong. I'm Eli. Now” he said as he reached between Dean's legs,” why don't we continue with this?” He said as he slapped Dean's asscheek. Dean moaned and Benny smirked.

“Such a beautiful man, with such a beautiful ass. It would be a crime not to abuse it as it deserves, wouldn't it?” He asked slapping it again. He reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and coated two of his fingers. “You want this inside you?”

“Yes.”

Benny tsked. “Say my name, Dean.”

“Yeah, Eli, I want it!” Dean begged.

Benny didn't make him beg twice and put the two fingers inside at once, making Dean gasp, and started to move them after only a couple seconds. Dean moaned and called out Eli's name again and again, although he said 'Benny' at least two times. Benny ignored it and kept fingering him, adding a third finger. “Damn, Dean, I can tell how fucking good it's going to feel to fuck this gorgeous hole.”

He leaned in and kissed the other man, who put his hand on Benny's nape to deepen the kiss. Benny moaned and bit Dean's lower lip as he added a fourth finger. He wanted to hear Dean's voice, so he left his lips and went for the neck.

“Oh, B-Eli, this is good, very good. Eli, Eli, Ben- Eli, Benny... Oh, dammit. Benny, stop a moment, please.”

Benny obeyed again, putting his fingers out and incorporating. “What's it, cher?” He asked with a frown. “Is this not working?”

“No, it's not” Dean said. “I just can't think of you as Eli. It doesn't matter that you two look and sound the same, you're you and he's him.” He groaned, putting a hand over his face. “And I've killed the mood again. Fucking brilliant.”

Benny sighed again and dropped next to Dean. “I don't know what to say, chief. I don't think you can know what being with Eli is gonna be 'till you're actually with him.”

“Yeah, I think you're right.”

“Maybe you'd be more comfortable with it if I was there? A threesome with me and him, that way you would know if you like sex with him while still being in safe terrain.” Dean hummed in response, thoughtful.

After a minute of silence, during which their hands found each other, Dean started laughing. “This is weird, you know. We've stopped fucking so we can discuss me fucking your brother. When did our relationship get like this?”

Benny laughed too. “I think it got like this before it started. It was doomed to weirdness the moment Eli asked me if he could come here to the north with me.” Dean hummed in agreement.

The stayed in silence a couple more of minutes, staring at the ceiling. Benny eventually said: “Well, the mood might be dead, but we're still hard and you're prepped, so maybe we should resume this before it's too late.

“Uh, probably.”

Benny smiled at Dean and kissed him, rolling on top of him. Dean kissed back and locked his arms behind his neck, resolute to not ruin the night for a third time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on, it's just porn. In this chapter Eli fucks Dean, and the next one's going to be the threesome. There's going to be hints of some kind of plot at the beginning and the end, bit that's it.  
> Enjoy the filth! :D

Dean knocked on the door. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he was nervous, really nervous about what he was about to do, but he managed to get it under control enough for Eli not to notice anything strange when the man opened the door and saw his face.

Instead, he grinned widely at him. “Hey, Dean. How's it going?”

“Great” Dean answered, smiling back sightly. “Can I come in?”

“Nope” answered Eli cheerfully. Dean rolled his eyes and walked in anyway when the other man stepped aside to let him in. “Benny's not home though” he commented as he closed the door and followed him inside.

“Yeah, I know” Dean answered turning to face him and crossing his arms. “It's you I want to talk to.”

“Go ahead. I'm all ears.”

Dean swallowed. Now came the awkward part. Which was potentially all of it. He started speaking a couple times, but stopped himself before even finishing the first word. He saw Eli looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting, and that made him even more nervous. Finally, he managed to say, going mildly red: “You remember what we talked about, don't you? The three of us. About...that.”

Eli's eyebrows shot up and his eyes filled with delighted surprise, and the edges of his lips turned up sightly. However, what came out of his mouth had nothing to do with all of this: “We've talked about plenty of things, Dean” he said with a teasing smirk.

Dean groaned. “You _know_ what I mean, it's written on your face.”

“I honestly have no idea what you mean, Dean.”

“Must you do this?”

Eli gave a step forward, approaching him. His chest brushed Dean's, he slowly leaned forward until his breath was mixing with Dean's, and his smirk turned bigger. “Yes” he said slowly, and retreated. Dean then realized he had been holding his breath and struggled to recompose himself. Eli's eyes shone with amusement: He was enjoying this, the bastard.

“I swear, if you weren't so hot I wouldn't even consider this; you're insufferable” he grunted at him, but his words lacked any heat behind them.

“Consider what, _darling_?” Eli asked in the most teasing voice Dean had heard in his whole life.

Dean groaned again and took a hand to his face, covering it for a second. “The sex, OK? I want you to fuck me. I've been talking to Benny, discussing it, and I decided to give this a chance. That's why-”

But Dean couldn't finish what he was saying, partly because of the surprise, but mostly because Eli's lips were suddenly over his. He made a surprised noise as Eli's arms surrounded his torso and he was slammed into the wall. The kiss was rough, hungry: Eli's teeth bit his lips without caring for gentleness, his tongue invaded his mouth, his lips moved roughly against Dean's. His eyes were closed, focused completely on what he was doing, and Dean heard him grunting. It took him a moment to react, but when he did, he finally allowed himself to do what he really wanted: He closed his eyes and started kissing back with just as much vigor. One of his arms went around Eli's body, and the other one around his head, deepening the kiss. Eli grunted again in approval.

They separated for a moment to get air and then their lips met again. Dean's arm started exploring, rubbing Eli's back and eventually he found his way under his shirt. Eli followed Dean's example and started mapping out Dean's body too: he caressed his face, traced his body, got his hands under his clothes. The skin that met Eli's felt like it was burning, and Dean couldn't get enough: He wanted to burst.

Eventually Eli's hands settled on Dean's ass. They caressed it gently for a moment before squeezing it, making Dean gasp. Eli smirked against Dean's lips and did it again. He cupped it and raised it sightly at the same time as he rolled his hips, making his very hard cock move against Dean's equally hard one. Dean was making all sort of noises now and Eli's smirk turned into a chuckle.

When Dean thought he might come just there, without even getting his trousers off, the other man retreated suddenly, taking the heat and pleasure away with him.

He whimpered. “Come on, that's not fair. Get back here.”

Eli grinned cockily at him. “And to think you used to say you would never let me touch you.” Despite his effort, he couldn't hide that he too was affected by what had just happened: His face was red, he was panting and sweating sightly, and the bulge on his jeans was huge. He indicated towards his room with his head. “C'mon, sweetheart, I want to fuck you in my bed.”

Dean needn't be told twice: He rushed towards the door and by the time Eli came in he had already thrown his jacket into the floor and was getting his shirt off.

“My, my, so eager. Does Benny take care of you at all?”

“Much better than you ever could” Dean replied easily.

“Wait a second, don't get your shirt off yet” the other said. Dean looked at him quizzically. He grinned, showing his teeth. “I want you to do a striptease for me” he explained.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “How about no?”

Eli came closer, enough to brush him. “Don't be like that, Dean. You owe me, after all this time you've had me jerking off thinking about you. Every night, sometimes more than once, thinking about this fucking gorgeous body of yours.”

Dean doubted. The idea of Eli masturbating with him in mind on a daily basis certainly did things to him, things that he should definitely pay Eli for, and he could indulge the man just a bit. “But I can't wait. I want you inside me now” he complained.

Eli leaned in so he could whisper into his ear. “Please. And I promise I will make it up to you.”

After doubting for just one more moment, Dean nodded. Eli grinned and went to the bed, sat in it and looked at Dean expectantly with his arms crossed.

Dean had never done a striptease before, he had no idea what to do. Hesitantly, he came closer to the other man until he was in front of him. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to raise it slowly, first one side, then the other, then the other one a little more, trying to make a show out of it but without taking too much time. He also attempted to move his hips, dance a little, but the laugh that got out from Eli made him abandon the idea. Eli's eyes followed the rising fabric, taking in every inch of skin that got exposed. When Dean's nipples were visible he licked his lips slowly and hungrily. An idea downed on Dean's mind and, rushing to finish getting the shirt off, he stretched it and put it behind Eli's head, using it to push him towards his chest.

Eli was surprised but immediately got to work: He kissed Dean's left nipple, teased it with his lips and rolled it between his teeth. Dean moaned at the hot and wet feeling of his tongue licking it and pressed his head closer with the shirt. Eli raised his hand to play with the nipple he was disregarding, but Dean slapped it away. “You said you wanted a striptease, so stick to the rules: No touching unless I allow you to.” Eli took his hand down after that, but raised his eyes to lock them with Dean's, silently asking him to let him, without stopping working enthusiastically on Dean's nipple for a second. Dean bit his lip, trying to stay resolute, but ultimately he nodded to let him know he could go ahead. Eli smiled against his skin and started pinching his other nipple. Only when both of them were brightly red and abused, only then, did Eli switch hand for mouth.

Dean didn't let him have as much fun this time; he was too aroused to take things calmly. He stepped back throwing his shirt to the floor and unfastened his belt, taking it down along with his trousers and leaving him only in his underwear. Eli whistled loudly at the sight.

Dean smirked widely. He turned, giving his back to Eli, and stuck his butt out. Eli whispered a curse and reached a hand out, pulled at the boxers, but Dean swatted the hand away. “Have some more patience, man.”

He then pressed his ass to Eli's still fully covered cock and stared rubbing with energy. Eli gasped and Dean chuckled. He kept moving, grinding, enjoying the little noises he got out of the other man. He felt that Eli's dick was hard as a rock, and even through the clothes he could feel how big it was; if he hadn't been used to Benny's equally huge cock, he would have feared for his ass. Eventually Eli couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed Dean's hips. Dean didn't stop him this time. He let Eli bury his fingers in his flesh, set the pace and move his hips along with Dean's.

“OK, fine, enough stripteasing. Let's get to the real stuff” he grunted with a husky voice. In one quick movement he got Dean's boxers off and threw him onto the bed. He stood to quickly and messily take his own clothes off, probably even tearing some of it in his hurry. But that didn't matter: In a couple seconds, he was gloriously naked, and Dean had a moment to admire his body before Eli jumped in bed with him.

Eli kissed him hungrily, covering Dean's body with his own, for a moment before taking him in his arms and manhandled him (and oh, Dean absolutely loved how easy it was for him to do so) to invert his position. “69” he explained quickly before taking Dean's dick in his mouth.

Dean moaned loudly at the warm wetness, almost losing his mind for a moment, but that didn't stop him from getting Eli's cock in his mouth too, crossing his arms around the man's lower back. He moaned wantonly around it, which made Eli chuckle and reward him with a swirl of his tongue around the head of Dean's dick. Dean's eyes rolled into his skull from the pleasure and hurried to get to work too, applying the same trick Eli had just done to him. The other man moaned loudly, making his mouth vibrate around Dean.

Eli rolled onto his back, giving him a better position to squeeze Dean's asscheeks. He spent a couple of minutes lapping at the head, teasing Dean mercilessly, and then got the dick out of his mouth. Dean whimpered at the loss, but Eli didn't go back to it: instead, he moved a little so he could see Dean's ass. He kissed each cheek tenderly and then separated them with his hands, exposing the hole. He grinned and licked around it, slow and teasing. Dean squealed in response, so he did it again, this time directly over the rim, which earned him Dean going wild on his sucking.

He didn't waste any more time on teasing: He parted the cheeks more and buried his face in it, getting his tongue in. He worked the hole open with enthusiasm, lapping, licking, swirling his tongue, all the while Dean moaned happily and bobbed his head, taking Eli's dick deeper and deeper each time.

After some more minutes Eli stopped, pulling his head away with a wet noise that shouldn't have sent that much shivering down Dean's spine. “Hey, this is very nice and all, but if we don't stop already I'm going to cum too soon” he warned huskily. Dean nodded and pulled his head away too, after giving the dick a good licking from base to tip.

He pulled at Dean again, and Dean let himself be manhandled. Eli positioned him on his back and left him for a moment as he went to a drawer to take a condom and lube. He rolled the condom on his dick and poured a good amount on his hand, which he then messily covered his dick with. He went back to Dean, who was watching him with hungry eyes, and got on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Dean's legs and put them over his shoulders, and then, without drawing it back for one more second, he pushed in.

It got in easy, thanks to the good job Eli's tongue had done before. They both moaned at the sensation, the warm tightness around Eli's dick, the pressure against Dean's prostate that made him lose the ability of rational thought. Eli didn't bother with any gentleness, with letting Dean adjust; he just grabbed Dean's hips roughly and started slamming at a brutal pace right away.

Dean threw his head back as he moaned loudly. He felt how big the dick inside him was, stretching him open, thrusting against him with such strength that would make him sore for days, hitting that point that made him see stars. He looked at his partner's face: Eli's mouth was open in a snarl, showing his teeth, his eyes were closed, and he grunted like a wild animal. He was so similar to Benny, but so different at the same time.

Dean reached to cup Eli's face and pulled him closer. The man got what Dean wanted instantly and leaned to kiss him, invade his mouth with his tongue as he continued slamming his hips against Dean's ass. He put one hand on the side of Dean's face, and the other one went between their bodies to grab Dean's cock. He started pumping it, and the feel of those rough fingers, along with the slamming of Eli's hips, plus all what they had done before was enough make Dean reach orgasm: After just a few strokes, Dean screamed into Eli's mouth and came into his hand, splatting both their bodies.

Eli grunted and speed up the pace, which was not something Dean had thought was possible (although he was too busy feeling the pleasure of his orgasm to actually think about it). He kept going more than Dean had given him credit for, grunting and moaning and kissing every inch of Dean's skin available, and after just a few more minutes he came too, going still and burying his face in Dean's neck, and then he fell on top of him.

For a good five minutes, they didn't talk or move, just caught their breaths. Then Dean pushed Eli gently and the other rolled onto his side.

Eli took the condom off and threw it somewhere. “So, how was that?” he asked with a cocky, if exhausted, grin.

“Not bad. Not nearly as good as Benny though” Dean replied, grinning back.

One of Eli's eyebrows went up. “Give me ten minutes to be ready to go again, and I'll show you what good really means.”

Dean closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. “Mmm, I doubt that. But sounds good to me.”

He felt a beard against his shoulder and a kiss being placed there. “So, what does this make the two of us? To each other?” Eli asked quietly. Unlike everything he had said up to that moment, there was no teasing in his voice, no mockery. It was a sincerely asked question, and he seemed just the littlest bit afraid of what the answer would be.

Dean sighed and surrounded Eli's shoulders with his arm, pulling him closer. The man embraced him back. “I don't know, Eli. We'll see.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is *finally* the last chapter. I know, this fic has taken far too long in relation to its lenght, I hope you can forgive me!  
> This one has a first part of plot, and then shameless threesome smut. Enjoy!

As it turned out, not much changed after that, at least nothing immediate: Eli went back with full force to his habit of stealing kisses from Dean at every chance he got, adding a lot of tongue, rubbing, and doing it in front of Benny, and there were times Dean kissed him back instead of pushing him away, depending on his mood, but other than that everything remained mostly the same. There wasn't any change in his relationship with Benny, and the only difference in the one he had with Eli was that he knew what it felt like to be fucked by him. As Benny had promised Dean a hundred times before the man had decided to do it, there was no kind of tension between Benny and his brother; in fact, they had a hell of a great time telling one another about the things they did to Dean in bed.

The only thing that sort of bothered Dean about the new situation was that, for the first few days after fucking Eli, he didn't have a clue how to answer to the man's question: What were they to each other now? The first thought that came to his mind was along the lines of 'friends with benefits', but he soon realized that's wasn't a good definition for what they had. True, he kept hanging out with Eli and Benny like he had before, but if anything, instead of indicating that his relationship with Eli was still a friendship, it made him realize that what he had with Eli was more like what he had with Benny than he had realized to begin with. Still, he wasn't sure what they were to each other, and he couldn't bring himself to talk to the man about it.

However, in the end the answer came from Eli himself, without Dean needing to ask about it. Eli had been working at Benny's bar like every other night, while Dean was sitting nearby, calmly drinking a beer waiting for the twins to finish. At some point, an admittedly attractive man had sat right in front of Eli. Dean looked out the corner of his eye as the man started shamelessly flirting with Eli not two minutes after starting a casual conversation. Something that felt too much like anxiety appeared on Dean's stomach when Eli didn't turn him right away, instead looking amused and not bothered at all; still, he didn't approach the two men even though he felt the need to make it clear Eli was with him: They weren't officially 'together', so he had no claim over him. He felt his heart clench a bit when he saw Eli casually accepting the stranger's compliments with a smile, and he was sure it was jealousy and possessiveness when the guy offered Eli to go out with him to a 'more private' place: He barely managed to stop himself from standing and go break the guy's teeth against the counter, if only because he didn't know what else to do to cover the fear of Eli accepting. However, Eli's smile lost its cockiness and he shook his head. 'Sorry, not single', he answered, flashing a quick, somewhat uncertain look at Dean, and it felt like he was desperately asking him to confirm it. Dean felt relief flood him and smiled back reassuringly, earning him a warm, thankful look on Eli's eyes. The man looked between him and Eli a few times, and then excused himself and went to a corner of the bar away from them. They kept smiling at each other for a few moments and then Eli went back to his work.

And of course, Dean had had to tell Benny about this new development. Regardless of whatever happened, he still loved Benny, and wouldn't hide anything like this from him.

Benny hummed with his arms crossed once Dean had finished trying to explain it to him, looking at his boyfriend with a hard to read expression.

“So, you're telling me that you've fallen in love with my brother?” he asked in a neutral voice.

“Not exactly” Dean replied, not too convinced.

“Then what is it? You're telling me that you felt relief after he said that he considered himself in a relationship with you, and you were jealous at the thought of him being with someone else. It sounds like you've fallen for him to me, chief.”

Dean sighed tiredly. “I know what it sounds like. It's hard to explain.”

“I suppose” Benny mumbled. He looked down, deep in thought. They stayed silent for a couple minutes. Dean waited tensely for Benny to say something, but then it became clear that wasn't going to happen. “So, do you want to break up with me?” he finally asked, feeling how his voice went weak at the end.

Immediately, Benny looked up at him with wide eyes, standing up suddenly. “What? No!” he rushed to say, sitting next to Dean and surrounding him with his arms. “Jesus, Dean, never think I'd want to leave you, you hear me? Never.” He cupped his boyfriend's face with his hands and kissed him. Dean sighed in relief and relaxed into the kiss. “How could you think that?” he said after parting their lips, smiling at him reassuringly. “I'm the one who encouraged you to explore your relationship with him, and I was aware that this was a likely outcome. And I am glad you have something with him, as long as it makes both of you happy, then it makes me happy too. Eli truly loves you, he's as smitten as I was when I met you, and I know you love him for himself, not for some fantasy. You're good for each other.”

Dean put his hand over Benny's, squeezing it and turning his face to kiss his palm, trying to put as much feeling into the gesture as he could, try to tell that wonderful man that he didn't deserve all that he was unable to put into words. The soft, loving look on Benny's eyes told him that he had managed to do so.

“It's just that I've never been in this situation” Benny explained, more calmly now. “You know I've shared partners with Eli, but it was never someone I really cared about. And you, Dean, oh you can't even imagine how much I care about you. I figure it's probably gonna take me a little bit to fully get used to it, that's all. But I'm happy this happened, really. I get the two people who matter the most to me loving each other, what else could I ask for?”

Dean thought that the real question was, what else could _he_ ask for? But experience told him that Benny refused to accept that, so he chose not to insist.

Benny kissed him tenderly again. “Hey, can you come home tomorrow?” he asked then, all of sudden,

Dean nodded, a little bit bemused. “Uh, of course. Any particular reason?”

The other man just smirked at him. “Not telling. You'll find out soon enough.”

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

The first thing that happened when Dean entered Benny's house (although it might as well be his too, as he spent more time in there with the twins than he did at his own home) was that Eli grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hungry kiss; the second was that Benny turned him around, away from Eli's hold, and kissed him with as much eagerness.

“I'm definitely not complaining-” he started before being interrupted by another kiss from Benny, “but what is this about?”

“This is about you” Eli answered whispering into his ear, coming to him from behind and placing a kiss on the back of his neck. “We thought this is the best day to celebrate getting rid of the complications between the three of us, and the best way is to have our first threesome. Gonna give the fucking of your life” Eli grunted, feeling Dean's backside.

“Now, Eli, don't be so crude” Benny chastised, stepping back a bit. “That's not all we're gonna do. Come here” he said, guiding Dean into the living room.

A still rather shocked Dean was sat on the couch. “You don't need to do anything special for me, you know.”

“'Course we do. You're our special boy, and we want to show you how much we love you” Benny said fondly, and then interrupted Dean with another kiss. “Shhh, just relax and allow us to pamper you for a while, OK?”

Dean looked at him unconvinced for a moment, but then shrugged. “OK, you want to give me this, I'm not going to complain, that's for sure. But I'll return it to you eventually.”

“Oh, you will, that's for sure” Benny agreed. “But for now we're happy just pleasing you.” He started rubbing his hand on Dean's back slowly, smoothly. “My, Dean, you're tense” he commented casually, even thought Dean was actually not tense at all, as his hand settled on Dean's shoulder and squeezed a bit. “Why don't you let me give you a good massage?”

Without waiting for an answer, he turned Dean to have good access to the man's back, put his hands on his shoulders and started rubbing softly. In that moment Eli came in through the door, carrying a box on his hands and looking proud of himself.

“Made them ourselves” he declared proudly as he sat on the other side of Dean, opening the box, which Dean saw contained very delicious looking chocolates. Then he saw Dean's surprised face and raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Wow, he really doesn't know” he said, amused.

“Told you so” Benny replied, adding pressure with one thumb and lowered his other hand from the shoulder to squeeze there. In response, Dean groaned pleased.

Dean didn't know what they were talking about, but decided to ask after taking one of the chocolates. He reached out but Eli swatted his hand away gently. “Nope, gonna have to eat them from my fingers” he explained with a grin. “So, Dean, you don't know what day's today, right?” Dean shook his head, more and more confused every second. “Today's Valentine's day” he said with a grin.

Dean let that sink in for a moment. “Right, it is” he finally said, a bit perplexed. “I had forgotten. Is that why you're doing this?”

“Yeah” Eli confirmed, taking one chocolate and taking it to Dean's lips. The man opened his lips and Eli pushed it it, letting his finger stay inside Dean's mouth longer that necessary, his gaze fixed on Dean's lips and a naughty smirk appearing on his face. “We wanted to do something special for you. Y'know, to convince you that you really get the both of us.”

Dean smirked and licked his lips as slowly as possible, enjoying the way Eli's eyes followed his tongue. “I knew Benny was actually very sappy deep down, but I'm disappointed in you, Eli” he teased gently.

“You love it when I'm a sap” Benny replied, still kneading on Dean's back and getting the man to melt into his hands.

“Yes, I do” Dean conceded with a little smile. He opened his lips and let Eli's fingers in again, this time sucking on them gently and still not breaking the eye contact. Eli's smirk widened.

He got another one, but instead of putting it in his fingers he placed it on his teeth, leaning in so Dean could take it. Dean happily did so and bit gently on Eli's lower lip.

Then Benny spoke, whispering into his boyfriend's ear. “I can't properly massage you like this. Do you mind if we move to the bedroom?”

Dean had barely finished nodding and he was already on his feet. When they got to Benny's bedroom, he signaled Dean to take his shirt off and lie on the bed. Dean did so, but took his shoes, trousers and underwear off too, smirking satisfied when both twins looked hungrily at his skin.

He laid on the bed on his stomach and then he felt Benny's hands on him again. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of those big, strong hands working on his muscles and making him feel as if he was made of goo.

He heard a cough in front of him and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a crotch a few inches away from his face. He looked up and Eli was there, looking heatedly down at him and with the box still in his hands. He took another chocolate and put it in front of Dean's face. When the man took it he took all four fingers with it, slowly licking and sucking each of them before letting go. Then he saw that there was a growing bulge in the crotch in front of him, and before Eli had time to get another chocolate Dean leaned forward and licked it through the jeans.

Eli grunted and put the box on the nightstand, placed one hand on Dean's nape and pushed his hips forward, pressing to Dean's face as much as he could. “Benny, want to fuck him senseless now” he said.

Benny chuckled above Dean. “Alright, alright, you've been patient enough.” Then he leaned and licked from Dean's shoulder to his ear. “This is still about you, Dean. What do you want us to do?”

“I don't care” Dean replied, feeling himself getting hard. “Just do whatever you want with me.”

“Sounds good to me” Eli answered. He stepped back and yanked Dean out of bed, forcing him on his knees next to him, although it wasn't like Dean needed to be forced to do anything. Still chuckling, Benny stepped closer to them.

“Go ahead, boy” Eli told him huskily.

Dean looked at what he had before him for a moment. He reached his hands out and felt the twins' hardening dicks through the clothes. He lowered his hand from Benny's and replaced it with his lips, mouthing at his crotch while he kneaded Eli's, hearing both of them breathing heavily above him. He licked slowly over the head of Benny's cock, and in response the man's hips bucked towards him. He smirked and switched, teasing Eli with his mouth now. He stopped and and put his hands to work on unfastening Eli's belt while Benny worked on his own. The trousers went down and so did the boxers, leaving the both dicks free.

Dean licked his lips as he eyed them hungrily. Eli was already fully hard while Benny was still in process. He took both in his hands and started stroking slowly, at the same rhythm. He enjoyed the desperate look on the twin's faces for a moment and then went for Eli's dick.

He licked at the head slowly a few times and then ran his tongue from tip to base and back again. Growing impatient, Eli grunted and grabbed his hair. Dean chuckled and opened his mouth, taking Eli in. The man moaned loudly and thrust gently in his mouth. Meanwhile, Dean had quickened the pace of his hand on Benny's dick, while the man groaned softly. His hand moved down and fondled the balls, playing with them a bit before taking the dick again.

He teased Eli some more with his tongue before switching again, putting his hand on him and his mouth on Benny, giving the head a quick kiss before going to town: he took him all the way to the throat.

He enjoyed himself lavishing Benny's dick, moaning around it, licking and sucking desperately and bobbing his head while Benny whispered how good it felt and rocked his hips slowly. He didn't forget Eli either, masturbating him frantically, made easier by the spit.

He continued like that for a couple minutes and then retreated his hand and head. He looked up at them with half-lidded eyes, and saw they were as affected as he was, breathing heavily, starting to sweat and an almost animalistic look on their faces. He grabbed them by their dicks and pulled making them step closer. Now he had both of them within reach. He licked his lips and took Benny in his mouth all the way in but took it out immediately, turning his face and doing the same to Eli. One of them, Dean wasn't sure who, cursed loudly and that encouraged him, repeating the operation over and over again. Both of them put their hands on his shoulders, caressing him, his shoulders, his neck, his head, as he did his best to please both .

Eventually Benny stepped back, and Eli did the same a second later. Dean tried to follow with his head, but Benny shook his head.

“You're too good at it, Dean. I was gonna come already” he explained. He took him in his arms and raised him easily, kissing him heatedly before throwing him on the bed. “On your stomach” he commanded. Dean followed the order without complain, raising his butt to give Benny better access. “Good boy” Benny praised and he started kneading the cheeks roughly and slapped them.

For his part, Eli had kneed in front of Dean and took his head between his hands, kissing him roughly and hungrily, biting and sucking, before going down to bite roughly on his neck. Dean gasped in a mix of pain and arousal and bucked forward, making Eli chuckle against his skin.

Benny finished slapping Dean's butt and kissed the now red skin. Lovingly, he parted the cheeks to expose the hole. He started mouthing at it, kissing and licking around it while he still squeezed the cheeks in his hands. He slapped Dean's right cheek particularly hard and Dean moaned, and he rubbed his beard against Dean's skin, making sure to leave marks. Then he parted the cheeks even more and started licking into the hole, tonguing Dean open and making wet sounds. He licked deep, moaning and thoroughly enjoying it. One arm rested on Dean's lower back, caressing it, and with the other he started slowly putting fingers inside Dean in addition to his mouth, opening him up even more. Dean was writhing and moaning and pushing back as much as he was able to.

Eli stood, putting his dick in front of Dean. The man opened his lips obediently once more and Eli thrust in. He held Dean's head still in place as he started to rock his hips, slowly at first but moving faster and faster with each thrust. All Dean could do was look up and enjoy the view of Eli moving and throwing his head back in pleasure as he moaned loudly.

Benny's hand slipped from Dean's back and searched for Dean's cock, taking hold of it firmly. Dean moaned around Eli's dick at the feeling of that big, warm hand around him. Benny smirked against his ass and started stroking slowly but steady. He pushed his face into Dean's ass deeper and started licking even more enthusiastically, groaning and grunting as he pushed his tongue in and out over and over again. He slapped Dean's cheek once more and moved away, stroking his own dick a few times. Eli saw it and stopped fucking Dean's mouth, stepping back too. Dean laid in the middle, catching his breath.

“Do you fuck him or do I?” Benny asked his brother hoarsely.

Eli hummed. “Dean, you couldn't take the both of us at the same time, could you?”

He thought about it for a second but eventually shook his head. “You are both very hung. Maybe with a lot of prepping.”

“I don't have enough patience for that now, maybe next time” Eli replied. Then he looked at Benny. “His mouth's great, you go ahead with his ass.”

Benny nodded and took the lube from a drawer in the nightstand. Dean watched him put a good amount in his hand and move towards him. He felt the cold liquid, but the shiver that ran through him was purely from anticipation. Benny covered him with lube thoroughly as Eli watched with interest, then coated his dick with the remainder and positioned himself. He parted Dean's cheeks with his hands and started sliding into Dean's hole slowly but steady. Once he was fully in, he waited for a moment and then started moving his hips slow but firm, digging his fingers into Dean's flesh.

Eli took Dean's head and Dean opened his mouth again, resuming where they had left it, with Eli fucking Dean's mouth desperately, his head thrown back, and Dean moaning in bliss.

Benny started to quicken the pace of his movements and leaned forward pressing his body to Dean's back. He kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his body tightly, pressing his face against his skin and moaning loudly on it. His thrusting became faster and deeper, more needy.

Similarly, the movements of Eli's hips were turning faster and sharper as he moaned and groaned loudly. His thrusts became erratic and he began to shake, and soon he was coming down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed all of it down greedily and kept licking after Eli came out of his mouth, enthusiastically collecting the remaining beads of semen. Eli smiled down at him and patted his cheek, satisfied.

In that moment, Benny got out of Dean. Dean complained but Benny didn't listen to him. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Come sit here, darling” he told Dean. Dean nodded and moved to sit on Benny's dick, back to chest. Benny nodded at Eli and his brother moved too, kneeling in front of Dean and taking him in his mouth. Then Benny started moving again with all his force, each thrust pushing Dean's dick into Eli's mouth.

Dean gasped in pleasure and Eli smiled around his cock, making eye contact. He hollowed his cheeks and licked the head of Dean's dick each time it came up into his mouth. Dean was moaning and almost screaming at the combined sensations of Benny's dick up his ass and Eli working so good on his cock.

For a while they stayed like that, Eli taking his mouth away and Benny slowing his moves every time Dean was too close to cumming. Eventually thought, Dean couldn't stand waiting any more and grasped Eli's head firmly, keeping it in place. The twins understood what he wanted and Benny started moving deeper and harder. In less than a minute Dean was shaking, and with a hoarse scream he came into Eli's mouth. The man returned the favor from earlier, swallowing all of it down and licking the dick from base to tip a couple times to collect what had escaped from his mouth.

Then Benny shifted again, turning around so Dean was on his stomach, pounding hard into his ass. After a couple more minutes of moans, gasps and grunts from both of them, Benny went still on top of his boyfriend, and Dean felt a hot load of semen come out inside him, followed by a second one. With a satisfied roar, Benny came out of Dean and watched as his load came out of Dean's asshole, and smeared it across his ass before falling in bed next to him with a sated grin. On the other side, Eli did the same.

For a couple of minutes there was only the sound of them trying to catch their breaths. Benny surrounded Dean with his strong arms and kissed him lovingly, and Eli did the same.

“That was quite amazing” Dean said eventually.

“Of course it was” Benny answered proudly, nuzzling Dean's neck.

“Next round, I want to give orders.”

Eli snorted. “Maybe Benny, but you ain't giving me orders, darling” he said as he tightened his hold on Dean and started nibbling on his shoulder.

Benny whispered: “Don't listen to him. My brother doesn't like to admit it, but he loves being bossed around. He always does what I tell him to.”

“That's not true, I always do whatever I want” Eli replied with a frown.

Dean laughed and spread his arms to caress both twin's hairs. “Well, I don't really care what happens, as long as it's with you both.”

“Well, that's good because neither of us is going anywhere. We're yours” Benny replied kissing him.

Eli kissed him too. “Yeah, we are” he confirmed with a wide smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to point any kind of mistake you find :)


End file.
